


Lustful Quarian Test

by QuarianLover



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lab Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mass Effect 3, Post-Mass Effect 3, Quarians, References to Drugs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarianLover/pseuds/QuarianLover
Summary: Daro modified the Hallex drug to work on male quarians, Tali & Shala helped out by testing it on Kal'reegar: the side effects were extreme but approved by all
Relationships: Kal'Reegar/Other(s), Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 4





	Lustful Quarian Test

**Author's Note:**

> This may be my first time doing a short fan story as the massive extreme lack of actual quarian sex of quarian males with there own quarian female(for 11 or so years)& maybe other different female races so I'm doing justice for it, also this is based on a comm I got from https://twitter.com/TheRealTurk128?s=09 of his commission https://twitter.com/TheRealTurk128/status/1308933662520619008?s=19

This is admiral Tali'zorah speaking,  
Okay I'm going to say this brief history before continuing, our quarian males always had monsterous size cock by MILES & in double then any races being(besides geth cuz they're made by us 300 year ago)as long as our own history can remember before & after the morning war, rumors about them in opposite were lies spread by ourselves from the start to keep the truth safe due to other races being the very jealous/dumb rage type & the trouble it may cause to many races society.

Our males cocks is something like a blessed gift that was made only for us & other female races(if they can know of it, only a few know) try to enjoy the unmanageable tier plesaser but it does have some downside in return, obviously the ridiculous massive size & double in cost of being too heavy to lift or to walk at all but that was solve already many centuries ago, our ancestors made two small chip for the males to have a easier time to walk around, one of those chip cause a small gravity effect for the cocks to be light as feather but still have the heavy meat feel to it & the other chip to shrink the cock to average size cock for more easier/comfortable space especially that we are in our suit, the second chip is always on a off & on switch for when they want to fuck in there real size but they have to be careful if they get too hard or may short circuit the second chip, first chip is pretty much indestructible as it mostly the more important one, few record also integrate that quarian males had this uncontrollable lust mood that is greater then any races as well but sadly that mood power lust is long gone after being in space for 300 & trying to control due to limited space, or as we thought it was till today.

Few hours ago me & my auntie Shala'Raan are walking to a meeting by Daro'xen & alongside Kal'reegar in her own lab, Daro'xen report to us that she had made a new improve battle drug premier for quarian males due to reegar close death, this drug will not only increase there immunity but also in strength, speed & durability, kinda like a super soldier but for us only as she & a few other scientist/geth made some side effects if any other races try to ejected the drug into their self for there own advantage & profit, it pretty lethal to them in a few seconds, she didn't say a lot about besides a odd blue crystal rock she found that is more unusual but greatly more power energy then element zero in any way but I'm not going to go talk about it as I'm not a scientist myself, I walked to Kal to see if he alright with this idea for daro new drug but he seems alright with the idea in order to help out with our people (damn he too good soldier boy, wish he stop calling me ma'am tho but I give it a pass for his hunking body)  
Daro eject the drug into his body as all 3 of use got behind him to see how he performs but this is where the fun begins, before he can pick up any of the equipment, he started to feel very heated inside his suit, saying his whole body is also feeling uncomfortable inside, his words started to come out bit sexual charm & how he wanted to grab our ass cheek & slap it across with his fat cock, all 3 of us where shock in his rude words(but honestly we kinda enjoy it from goodies soldier boy) it goes on a few seconds before he grab a knife & start ripping his own suit off carefully, I did got very worry about this as it goes on & demand daro to help him, she try & give him a morphine or tranquilizer to calm him down but no luck, she didn't understand what happening & shouldn't go wrong until a second try, she try to give him another but was grab by reegar as she turned her ass to him & then me & Shala'Raan notice something, what left of his suit below the belt barely holding back a huge massive bulge (his second chip is fried out) daro can feel it rubbing behind her round ass cheek as it slowly rip his suit more, she can hear his lust word of how every time she ask him to escort with her on some errands that her dark suit curve body just teasing him, same goes for me & auntie, daro try to get loose from his hand but it seems like he not even struggling to hold her like he an immovable object, she try talking him out of how he would be in trouble if he do this but part of her is also wanting to get fuck by him, she started to think that did her drug somehow bring back the lost quarian males powerful lust mood back but before she can think or talk more his suit finally gave out releasing two of his massive cock & shot up ripping her own suit deep in both her ass/pussy, she let out a horny moaning as he all the way in her, watching him start thrusting in her while she riding his cock have us a shock but also horny, seeing his fat balls slapping against her & talking in her quarian native tongue saying so much horny words(I also think that this is her first time as well) looking back at my aunt if there a way to calm him down but the only answer she knows of this old lust rampage is by fucking him a lot, her voice isn't in worry tone but more of lust as well & also the way she rubbing her pussy, she soon later took off her own suit showing off her beautiful milf hourglass body as she walked to reegar heavy fat balls to facehuge it, my mind was also going but as well from his words & the action he giving, no other way to help my friend then to follow my auntie's words, nothing on but my helmet on & a thicc body, I can feel this strange aroma smell coming off from him that it got in my air filter & is making me goes lustful love to him, he see me walking to him as he pull one of his fat cock out of daro ass & landed on my face, it so juicy & mouthwatering that I can't miss a chance, opening up my mouth port & starting sucking his cock head down to feel this incredible percum juice from his cock, licking around his head till I feel someone hand behind my head as it turns out to be auntie's words saying that I'm ready to feel the pleasure that awaits me as she push my head focusing me to deep throat his massive cock, there cock are hard & massive but there also capable of going in all smoothly without any extreme real death thread damage, I took the whole cock all the way to his balls that touching my low jaw, all the sucking & fucking took a big total that reegar finally erupted his massive mother of all load deep in daro pussy & my mouth, his cum overfilled so quickly in both of us like a water dam creaking out powerful blast that he let go of daro hand which made her fly off from him a bit & land on shala which also let my head go for me to also pull my head off from him, I was gargling in so much cum till enough fell off I can speak again, I look around myself to see a cum pool enough to fill a 4 person hot tub or more as I see auntie licking the cum out of daro pussy as she took some cum in a test tub for testing to see how the drug bring back there lustful berserk mood, I look back to see Kal is still up but still hard & hornyer then ever, asking the 3 of us beautiful ladies if we're ready for more rounds, we 3 look at each other as we both know the answer.

Few hours later we are now back here still on going sex with Kal'reegar to satisfy his lust mood, auntie deepthroating his cock while I'm getting ass fuck by his other cock, daro took a little break to get her new drug test results back & she is dumbstruck amazed of so munh positive feed back affecting Kal, some what awaken there lost lustful mood 300 years ago & how much it improving it sexual drive, another best part is that the drug also have a effect on it cum that besides making it so irresistible taste & healthy that it also doesn't allow pregnancy within female quarian, so we can get cum fill so much without getting pregnant but if we do want to get pregnant then it will require a second drug shot which also increase pregnancy so high up that not only female quarian can get pregnant but any other females in any other races even if there dna can't match can actually get pregnant by quarian males no matter what, so much joy coming out from all three of us & reegar as well, while we were celebrating & fucking his cock he soon ask us that he would we love to be his wife's & sex wife's as well, we stop for moment to hear as he had this feeling for us secretly from us whenever he tag along when we ask him too, holding on for so long of these feeling for us 3 till the drug gave him more confidence, us 3 agree to be not only his girlfriend/sex partners but to be his wife's & sex lover, we also had our own little secret as well, besides his massive cocks & before the drug, the 3 of us deep down had feeling for him as well for a long while whenever we have him tag along, today was a good day to us all as we got back into fucking mood, this may continue the whole day or more till the drug & lust mood finally calm down but we don't mind at all, this new drug by daro may not be a successful hit for combat but us 4 can already see it improving lot of relationship as quarian male sex drive increase for any female for the best fucking sex in any time.  
Tali'zorah signing off till tomorrow

(Next day)

"This is admiral Tali'zorah, recording again after yesterday of a new adrenaline drug that Daro'xen made for quarian males only(Kal'reegar volunteer to be tested) the drug is made for combat but instead it had a different effect, it increases the hormones to high extreme level of sexual/hornyness, making the quarian cocks hard for more then hours(the usual time a hour or two) there body pheromone also increase to crazy level beyond 100% making already impossible to resist, if that isn't overkilled then there cum also became way extreme addictive beyond 100% daro drug may failed for frontline battle but it will be a huge hit for another purpose for our races, now I'm going back alongside with Daro'xen & Shala'Raan, wife's of Kal'reegar to drain his massive two monster quarian cock, Tali'zorah reporting out"

*After nearly a week of sex till the drug finally wear off, Daro'xen new drug infact became a massive hit the quarian races as quarian males gave the best amazing sex to female quarians, also to female geth & any other females who only know about this*

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my writing is bad, first time doing this but hope I can do more of writing more actual quarian sex stuff


End file.
